The Little Things
by randomnightmare
Summary: Gossip, that's what she was all about. Only it wasn't about her, but others. Then when her crush finally takes notice from her she writes about herself, maybe a little too much with a bet going about to find out her identity.


**SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September**** 4**** at ****10:03 PM**

**Current Mood; **Disgustingly happy, for what exactly? School, tch stupid girl.

**Current Music;**Baby, do you want a piece of me?

**Current Location;** Cozily snuggled in the covers of my room.

_**Subject; **_10 hours and 57 minutes!

So I bet you all missed me during the summer just because I don't write in the summer right? Duh! I just can't imagine who wouldn't miss me wither you liked me or hated me or my blog. I can picture it all on your faces, that little smile. And thus concluding that it is the beginning of the year again when I start posting my blogs up. Yes yes I know all you people are excited for this moment because, I might just stupid posting net year because of certain reasons. But still on with it.

Predicting, as you all know, is my specialty for almost (and just about) everything. And seeing how it is every year things just get juicer because of the higher grade levels. I can just feel the excitement!

So let's just recap on what happened last year with a few stories;

- Lazy got to be the center of attention once again between Blond and Blonder. Causing a major catfight, resulting in detentions for all three because Lazy (who ACTUALLY did something) tried to settle down the tussle and got accused of trying to help out Blond.

- FoxBoy and Timid were seen walking with each other sometimes, but the question is still not cleared, are they a couple yet?! And if not, WHY?!

- PrettyBoy got into a fist fight with Brownie, causing them to tutor during the summer. (Awe poor them, but hey they deserved it I got pushed into a wall during it. Hmpth. Which I bet probably no one noticed because so many other people did too cause the circle was way too small and cramped.)

-Magenta and PrettyBoy have been seen together, are they going out. Mostly hope not. (Probably only Magenta is the one who wants them together, notice how I didn't say that PrettyBoy didn't want it. HA!)

- Chocolate and Brownie are finally a couple but every so often got into a tassel and had a few tears (only from Chocolate) and in the summer they went to the beach, for a whole week. Alone. Oh Lala!

And for this beginning year;

- LoveBoy is a new transferee and damn, does he look fine! So so SO fine. Yum.

- Blonder got a new nose job, the second one?! Sheesh

- PrettyBoy got a whole lot hotter over the summer!

- FoxBoy and PrettyBoy seem to be planning some more vandalizing? Oh boy.

-Blond and Lazy got together, thus leaving Blond and Blonder to have a reason to get into another cat fight, thus making it on my number one priority to get the juicy details!

- LoveBoy seems a little found of Sugar! (Lucky me, don't be hating!)

- Chocolate and Brownie seem to be having some really fun times, with all the laughing and giggling. Maybe 'something' did happen when they were with each other ALONE for a week.

- FoxBoy seems to be as dense as EVER considering that Timid is like practically heels over head for him. Stupid and dense, but he's cute so I guess it evens it all out.

- Monkey seems to be trying to say his signature word even more than ever.

- Magenta seems to be trying something with Rainbow, WHILE checking PrettyBoy out, can someone say whore or slut!? (Yell it out, whatever as long as I get someone to agree. Stupid slut)

And that's all I can have to offer for today, because since school is tomorrow I should start sleeping but I know most people are one and will comment. Gosh I'm so full of myself but mostly this lovely blog. Thanks again. Comments are good are usual!

**Comments**

_**Response to **_**Post****'10 hours and 57 minutes!'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 10:12 PM**

_**Subject**__**: I think I got a clue of who you ar**__**e… HA**_

**RamenIstheBESTNo1**: I know I'm FoxBoy, that's a yes. Like the name and the thought of you, SUGAR, think I'm cute, why thank you. So PrettyBoy must be Sasuke Uchiha. Tch, you're like most girls and some guys… not too surprising. But hey you still think I'm cute so OH! But like most people, I love your blogs. And I have a feeling of who Timid is, I'm onto you Sugar. So you better watch out I might just find out who you are! BWAHAHHAH.

_**Response to **_**Post: ****RamenIstheBESTNo1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 10:28 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Everyone thinks that, join the club.**_

**SugarCoating**: Uzumaki Naruto, you're smart. But not smart enough. And you're welcome, thanks too. Hope you enjoy this year's. Evil laugh, I definitely want to hear that in class tomorrow.

_Tread Deleted._

_…_

_**Response to **_**Post****'1****0 hours and 57 minutes!'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 10:35 PM**

_**Subject**__**: blogsBlogsBLOGS!**__** YAY!**_

**Ino****Baby****-101**: Sugar you're BACK! Finally, I missed all your blogs and especially you because you type them and are mostly the best person like EVER! And over the summer and actually, I'm glad that school is finally starting ONLY because of your blogs, and some guys too, hehe! I Love it, and Blond seems not so nice to steal someone's man when it's totally clear that Blonder like him more!

_**Response to **_**Post: ****Ino-101**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 10:41 PM**

_**Subject**__**: You're into it!**__** I **__**Love to see the support!**_

**SugarCoating**: Ahaha, yes I am back, and glad to know I'm missed. Thank you; you're compliments mean a lot. Yes but no, some things just don't always work out for the person we want or are...

_**Response to **_**Post: ****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 10:44 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Since day one, and will always be!**_

**Ino****Baby****-101**: No problem at all, damn sometimes I wish I was your friend or actually know who you are. Or talked to you, it'd be so cool if I talked to you sometime. Gosh. Oh, yeah you are right. But damn, I can hella relate to Blonder!

…

_**Response to **_**Post****'1****0 hours and 57 minutes!'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 11:13 PM**

_**Subject**__**: SUGAR THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK AND BETTER!**_

**IceBabe23x0**: Thank god you're back, I never get in on the gossip, and I'm totally glad that you're back Sugar you're the best and you definitely keep me occupied! But honestly, do tell, is this all _real_?!

_**Response to **_**Post****IceBabe23x0**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 11:20 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Yes I am, glad to see that**__** you're delighted beyond belief**___

**SugarCoating**: As real as it gets baby.

…

_**Response to **_**Post****'1****0 hours and 57 minutes!'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 4 at 11:54 PM**

_**Subject**____**Damn hun, you are the meaning of the **__**word; Bitch**___

**PrincessBowDown**: I hate what you do and what you're made of. Can't you just get a life and stop snooping on other people's business. Shows what you do in your spare time. But out! Shesh. It's their privacy and you have no right to be posting all this up especially about them. And I bet if you posted stuff about you it's only the good. What a bitch.

_**Response to **_**Post****PrincessBowDown**

**Posted ****Wednesday, September 5 ****at 12:20 ****AM**

_**Subject**__**: Oh jeeze, emotional much.**_

**SugarCoating**: Damn girl please. I don't snoop, people just talk loud and I hear. If they really didn't want anyone to know, then why talk about it and so god damn loudly. And I don't go looking for this stuff I just come across it while I walk or I'm doing my work. _Shesh_. I finish my work early and I for one would like to know what people say about me, and it's not like I'm even using names. I bet you'd love to know what people are saying about you Umi-_chan._ Plus, if you don't like what I do or what I'm made of, why do you read 'SugarCoating' anyway?

…

_**Response to **_**Post: ****'10 hours and 57 minutes!'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:10 AM**

_**Subject**__**: (No Subject)**_

**Troublesome1**: I thought that you were done with this all when you told me last time. Sakura Haruno stop it.

_**Response to **_**Post: ****Troublesome1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:32 AM**

_**Subject**__**: I still can't believe that you still actually '(No Subject)' me, STILL! I told you to stop it!**_

**SugarCoating**: Stop calling me that, I don't know what you're talking about. And no, I'm not done. I've actually just begun, it's a new year!

_**Response to **_**Post: ****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:37 AM**

_**Subject: Touchy**_

**Troublesome1**: Denial. Soon you'll be on those pills. Stop the act, Sakura; tell me what you got on the math packet we got for number 16.

_**Response to **_**Post: ****Troublesome1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:40 AM**

_**Subject:**__** You're such a JERK!**_

**SugarCoating**: I don't know this Sakura you're talking about. But since I got that packet, for number 16 I got -13.

_**Response to **_**Post: ****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:42 AM**

_**Subject:**__** I put a subject and get called a jerk, stupid wow.**_

**Troublesome1**: Thanks Sakura.

_**Response to **_**Post: ****Troublesome1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:40 AM**

_**Subject:**__** Shut up stupid.**_

**SugarCoating**: Stop calling me that Shikamaru Nara! UGH I HATE YOU!

…

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:40 AM**

_**Subject**__**: Shut up you fucking bitch. You have no right of what you're doing!**_

**PrincessBowDown**: Maybe you shouldn't pay attention to what people are saying. You probably finish early and just _want_ to listen to other people's conversations why not just listen to you iPod the teachers are so clueless. Well it's not that they want to talk loudly it's that sometimes it's loud and people can't hear over each other. Think about how the other feel that their personal life is being posted up. What if you post up something really personal?! STALKER YOU KNOW ME NAME EW.

_**Response to **_**Post****PrincessBowDown**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 1:49 AM**

_**Subject**__**: Then stop reading if you really don't like it so must. Shesh no one asked you to read neither what I write nor even look at it!**_

**SugarCoating**: Oh please shut it already. If you don't like this blog, GET OFF OF IT ALREADY NO ONE IS PAYING YOU TO READ THIS OR LOOK AT IT GOD! Damn Umi you wish I stalked you. Me, Sugar, stalk you? PHAHAH ! Don't flatter yourself or make me laugh. Be gone no one wants a slut on my page and I for one don't want to talk to one bye bye now!

_**SugarCoating **__signed off._

-

**The Little Things**

**Chapter One**

**Unconditional**

-

Glancing at the schedule I had for about a week I looked at the first line, homeroom. With.. Kakashi, latelatelate! Mutely walking down the halls I grasp it all in, finally my last year of high school and I'm gone, just like that. Deep breaths.

**"ALL STUDENTNS MUST REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR OUR INTRODUCTION TO THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR. WHOEVER DECIDES TO BE WISE AND SKIP WILL E BANNED FROM ALL OUR OPENING ACTIVITVES AND WILL HAVE DETENTION UNTIL I'M PLEASED. THANK YOU."**

Tsunade, I mean, Lady Tsunade says into the school speakers. Fastening my pace I walked into the auditorium and take a seat in the middle rows on the edge.

"Welcome, welcome to Leaf Academy! Another year already how-"

-you will work your butts off and fry your brains and cram everything into it while trying to look your best for any new students or any old ones that have just speedily turned hot over the summer and try and learn and succeed in life like every person should and will do in this high school and I will make sure of it without a doubt, mark my words. I don't expect anything from you guys just the best and only the best.

"We have some new teachers as well; for chemistry Itachi Uchiha, for art Deidara."

Uchiha, as in Sasuke's brother. I looked up from my lap and see his beau- SEXY face. Oh damn is he fine.

I feel a tight tingle I just can't wait to hear everyone talk about what happened during this summer I a definitely can't wait for lunch, I predict a cat fight for sure.

"Last year was just unacceptable, the last month was atrocious! Vandalizing, bring alcohol to school, fights! I won't have any of that this year, no not at all. This year our seniors are one of our best classes and I hope that they set a good example to all the lower grades. Also-"

-You'll actually see how badly our senior class is by the people in it, wow. We're actually the class that did all that. Out of the whole school, I think our class is the worst to be looked up on

I can just feel and hear people murmuring something low to a seat partner or someone close. The tight tingle gets tighter. Oh boy, I can't wait. Excited to the extreme power, wow I actually never felt this way before. Firsts for everything, that's what they say!

"And lastly, this year I will get to the bottom of the blog posting from 'SugarCoating'. It's been up for a lengthy time and has over stayed it's welcome, and I don't appreciate anything the blog has to offer. Talking trash about the staff the students and things happening inside the school are unacceptable! I won't stand for that and it surely won't go on any longer."

"BUT NO ONE KNOWS WHO IT IS! IT'S FROM PRIVATE!" someone says and practically yells.

I, as of now, love the kid, or whoever said that. I'm a senior so mostly everyone is younger than me or the same age, right? Right..

"I DON'T CARE!" Tsunade stretches. "It doesn't matter I will find out who is doing it and they will be punished. Severely. And I know that whoever is the owner and whoever is writing on that blog is sitting here right today. Listening to what I have to say about this defacing blog that is up and running as I speak." She looks at all of us starting from the left slowly looking to the right, up and down the rows. I think she catches contact with my eye but what are the chances, she's looking at EVERYONE. "I would like to tell Ms. Sugar that if she starts to not gossip maybe the punishments will lighten but I won't be positive. And-"

"SugarCoating is the best, NO WAY!" someone says.

I love them too right now.

Looking to my left I see tons of faces, some are happy (maybe 1 out of each 50) but most of them are sad. How addicted they are to the blog- _my _blog.

"That's STUPID, _THE _blog is the best, _EVER_!" another says.

That's the third one I love in what like 10 minutes or maybe 15 not too sure.

"I'm sure all of you read the blog, and it's ridiculous whoever is doing this must stop. She's embarrassing whoever she's talking about. Defacing staff and students and mostly the school? _OUR_ reputation! It's not fully my reputation it is yours too; you wear our logo on you!" Tsunade says as she puts a more serious face on.

"She _can't_ take it down!" Another screams.

Fourth one I love, thank god it's become so popular. And come to think of it it's actually advertised, like on our school website, or on the bulletins, and surprisingly our main office. And it even has its only little column on the newspaper. It's practically everywhere in our school.

"Have any of you students thought about it, she might be writing about _you_." Tsunade says as she glares at the audience. It wasn't a cold glare more like just to get her sentence out.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair. Wow did she have to do this now, but I shake my head. Oh wait no one knows I'm her. What am I doing? I sit upright in my chair as I look through my bag. My trusted phone, my baby, where are you?

"But the blog is the best still even if it might be about us, its-" That's was maybe the fifth? But she was cut off my Tsunade.

"SILENCE!" she screams over everyone.

I can see people look in fear, she is scary I have to admit. But I am confident, I won't be posting on my blog, 'I'm Sakura! Sakura Haruno! The one with the pink hair that's natural and the green eyes that's in her senior year!' I take a breath and I can feel the person to my left look at me. I open my eyes and oh it's Naruto… His gaze is somehow disturbing…

"I don't' care for any of your comments. All that matters is what the staff thinks and of course me. And I will not let that blog run any longer than it already has, mark my words. And Ms. Sugar I know you're listening so take this as a warning, as a very big warning that you should follow. Stop your gossip, stop defacing the people in your school, stop. Because I will find you, and your punishment is in your hands, starting now. DISMISSED!"

I take my bag and sit there silently. No one is really leaving.

"I SAID DISMISSED! MOVEMOVE, whoever is late for class, DETENTION!" And with that said everyone moves, except me and another few.

"Hey are you new to Leaf Academy?" A soft caring voice says. I don't even look up to where the voice is. My gaze is just on Tsunade as she looks at the backs of students. I shake my head abruptly while getting up.

"Oh really!? Because I've never seen you before and well, HI! I'm Naruto! Naurto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you!" His voice is caring kind, if I wasn't so wrapped up in the speech that Lady Tsunade gave just before I would have said it was kind of touching.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I say as the crowd moves as slow as ever. Naurto's gaze travels from my pink hair travels to the sheet that has my schedule on it.

"Sakura, I have the same homeroom teacher as you!" he says excitingly, telling by his voice he must want me to walk with him to class, I can't obligate. I was looking for someone to walk with too so why not Uzumaki.

When we get out of the auditorium I take a breather and straighten my posture and get pushed by the shoulder. Whoever is that is going to die because no one would push that hard playfully.

"Oh _sorry_, I didn't mean that." Says Blonder. "You're just in my way, like always. Can't you ever just move out of the way? Pinky."

I look at her with hate filled eyes. Come to think of it I can't' believe I'm in this position. I was Ino's best friend when we were younger and in freshman year we started not to talk all because of PrettyBoy. But what the hell everyone fights over him and who likes him and what not. I take a breath in.

"Look _Pig_, stop trying to push me around. You're nothing go fight with Temari." I damn right hit a soft spot, I didn't even have to say a lot. Being blond isn't bad but she sure does make it, but she actually knew what I was talking about; Shikamaru.

"Why you little brat, just because he's too lazy to actually choose who's right for him, he choose the wrong girl. And me being the nice girl-" She got cut off by Naruto's cough (damn I love him, and like five other people). "I'll ignore that, as I was saying. Me being the nice girl that I am (cough) EXCUSE ME! Naruto get lost I'm trying to talk!" Naruto walked off because last year he saw Ino in the cat fight and DAMN is she ferocious! "As I was saying, me being the nice girl that I am-"

"Ha, that's actually really funny Cow, you're not nice at all, and guess what being not nice gives you, NOTHING! Ha, and now look at what I've got, a loving boyfriend, Shikama-AHHHH!" Temari was saying but got cut off. Ino pounced on her. Hair pulling, clawing with perfect tip manicures, slapping, kicking, and scratching. Curse words got tossed around here and there the occasional; "Bitch!", "WHORE!", "Slut!", and my favorite: "BLOND!"

The fight definitely got heated up, but before anything could really happen, just like last year Shikamaru went to break it up. Plus it kind of is actually his fault so why not try and stop it, DUH. But unlike last year no teacher caught them, so that means no detention for any.

I turned around slowly and there before me and all his Sexy I mean Pretty? Ugh I just called a boy pretty. Wow, In all his glory Sasuke was standing right before me yes Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at me for maybe two seconds, no wait I'll just flatter myself and say that was five seconds, yes five seconds and he looked away.

So I guess me predication was right, well partially. We did have a catfight, just not at lunch, earlier. Even better, much much better.

As I went into homeroom I see an empty desk right by the window in the middle row. Not too close to the front to be called a nerd and have to learn, and not in the back to look like I'm trying to plan something. Right in the middle by the window where I can actually see the outside world

"Sakiru!" Annoying, plain annoying I say to myself as I look up. In all his annoying glory Naruto stands before me. Well actually sits before me, right in from of me, perfect. I think to myself best seat Naurto always talks loud and says everything, oh so very clearly.

"Hi, and it's Sa-ku-ra. (damn I said it slowly not to make fun of him or anything but damn the kid is stupid as shit!) I guess you were right, you're in my homeroom." I said, I tried to sounds as happy as I could but with Tsunade on my tail now I needed time to think.

"YERP! I'm in your homeroom and first period too! We can be best friends! And I can't believe you're not new in this school, I never seen you around," damn he's so happy, about what though… could he have found out that I'm Sugar, by the way I slouched in the chair while everyone was on the edge of their seats? No no no, Naurto isn't that smart, heck, I even told him that myself! Well not really, well Sugar told him that.

"Oh well-" Thanks god he got cut off all I want to do is to listen intently and look out the window. I want to see- well hear what happened! Damn the tingling feeling is really getting to me.

But I really don't pay attention because, I really cold care less on how or why Naruto got cut off of what he was saying. I hear the chair get pulled in, Naruto turned around and is now facing the board, excellent.

"Did you hear Temari and Shikamaru are seeing each other and since then Ino has been trying to talk to Shikamaru even more to try and get her jealous. I never really like Ino-"

I stopped listening to that conversation when it started to get personal, so I got one thing but I turned around and saw who said that. That's.. one of Ino's friends. Traitor.

"He totally likes Hinata, you can tell. Check him out looking at her right now. Looklook! I hear he's going to write her a love letter to tell her to meet him after school so they can 'get to know each other better' but really why would he like Hinata? I'm-"

I stopped listening to that conversation, damn can't they just stick on topic and talk about what I want to hear!?

"I think I have a hunch on who Sugar is…" My ear perk up, oh shit please don't be who I think it is. And damn my luck it is. "Like I know she's a girl and she has to be in our grade because she only talks about stuff that happens in one certain grade and everything she blogs is what happens in OUR GRADE." Kill me now.

"I don't care." My ears perk up more. 'I don't care'?! Who doesn't care about Sugar!? And to my surprise it's Sasuke… oh god out of all people not to care why him?

"WHY NOT?! Sugar is the best thing that's ever happened to-" He got cut off, thank you!

"I think I already know." Oh damn, I'm screwed. Screwed screwed. "And I'm going to find out whom, trust me."

Screwed times 10, oh god have mercy on me.

-

**SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September**** 5**** at ****9:4****3 ****AM**

**Current Mood; **Lovely, just fricken LOVELY.

**Current Music; **The great sound of my teacher's voice teaching the lesson that I'm not paying attention to!

**Current Location;** In class, try and stalk me down!

_**Subject; **_Announcement

So, this morning right before anything, we had to all assemble in the auditorium for an announcement. (explosion of a's!) for Tsunade to talk about me, lovely lovely me !

Oh, right on do I feel as special as can be but I won't blabber because if I do it'll take too long and the teacher will get suspicious. So this will be as short as possible.

And for you Lady Tsunade, you're on. Please don't worry I'll be more careful of what I post and what I do not, but no I will not take your warning and stop this blog. SugarCoating has been up and running for so long and will keep on running until maybe the end of the year, so don't flatter yourself. But please do try and hunt me down. I might be in the Tech Lab on a computer. Or maybe a cell phone. Take your pick.

And as for the short gossip ;

-Woah Blond and blonder got in a fight of Lazy right after the assembly just like before Lazy broke it up but this time didn't' get caught. NO DETNTION! BOO.

-FoxBoy has been caught trying to write a love note to Timid and is going to slip it into her locker when he gets a chance. Stalker? He knows where her locker is already and we've just been given out the slips.

-Brownie and Chocolate have been seen under the stairs heating it up with some lip locking! OH LALA!

Tsunade, be happy. Most people like the chase. And more, most people like being the chaser.

**Comments**

_**Response to **_**Post****'Announcement****'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 9:48**** AM**

_**Subject**__**: Not paying attention in class I see..**_

**GambleHigh07**: So Ms. Sugar I see you're not paying attention in class. But I'm glad to know you were paying attention to my speech and most likely to what's going to happen when I find you.

_**Response to **_**Post****GambleHigh07**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 10:55**** AM**

_**Subject**__**: Oh poo-y I wasn't', how am I suppose to pay attention with all the GOSSIP?**_

**SugarCoating**: Headmistress! I'm so glad we can finally talk Lady Tsunade! I'm utterly speechless to see that you actually visit my blog during SCHOOL HOURS?! I guess you're catching on quick that I don't pay that close attention. Yes, I heard what will happen. But I know it most definitely will not because, you won't catch me. Sorry for you to hear though. Smile.

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at ****12:28**** PM**

_**Subject**__**: I told you to settle yourself and your gossip, punishments will be sever.**_

**GambleHigh07**: Ms Sugar, I inform you your punishment will not be too pretty and you will not like it for sure. So why are you doing this to yourself in the first place turn yourself in, or at least stop gossiping your defacing your staff, your fellow students, your school, and me.

_**Response to **_**Post****GambleHigh07**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 12:34 PM**

_**Subject**__**: I'm oh so very sorry but people talk so loud. And I just can't help myself I have to blog!**_

**SugarCoating**: Headmistress I'm sorry for defacing if that's what you call it. But it's not like I'm making it up. It's all the truth and nothing but the truth unless I say it's a predicament. I'm sorry if people don't like it. But really, it's their fault for saying it so loudly.

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 12:39 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Ignore them and just do your work like most other kids?**_

**GambleHigh07**: It's really none of your concern what so ever Ms. Sugar.

_**Response to **_**Post****GambleHigh07**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 12:49 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Tch, rarely anyone does their work. It may seem like that but no one does, some of the teachers don't even do anything.**_

**SugarCoating**: Lady Tsunade please, don't you have something far more better to do then talking on my blog that 'defaces' everyone and everything our school has to offer. And it is my concern. I'd like to know what people say about me and this is the way it has to go.

…

_**Response to **_**Post****'Announcement****'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 5:21 PM**

_**Subject**__**: YOU TELL HER SUGAR!**_

**InoBaby-101**: You tell her Sugar, you're the best and I was in that fight. So that means I'm Blonder.. Thanks, that name actually gets thrown at me a lot. Nice to know you pay attention. Keep blogging I feel popular I get a slot on your blog. GO INO!

_**Response to **_**Post****InoBaby-101**

**Poste****d Wednesday, September 5 at 5:35**** PM**

_**Subject**__**: You, just then, gave me a confidence boost. Thanks!**_

**InoBaby-101**: Haha, its seems to me people are figuring out who is who in my blogs. Good to know people read and re-read these. Makes me feel extra good. Ahah, right on. You're on my blog and so are a lot of people nice to know I'm appreciated!

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 5:21 PM**

_**Subject**__**: No problem you're the best!**_

**InoBaby-101**: and that's what I don't' get I get called blond but I'm smart.. well sometimes. KEEP WRITING LOVE YOU!

…

_**Response to **_**Post****'****Announcement****'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 6:07 PM**

_**Subject**__**: I have a dramatic question that really needs to e answered. PLEASE!**_

**RamenIstheBESTNo1**: I'm dying to know, did I talk to you today?! Please tell me yes, I'm making this bet with 'PrettyBoy' (damn I can't believe I actually just called him PrettyBoy) to see who can find out your identity first! And damn straight I'm going to win!

_**Response to **_**Post****RamenIstheBESTNo1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 6:14 PM**

_**Subject**__**: I don't know how that is oh so dramatic but okay.**_

**SugarCoating**: Awe, that's so sweet! A bet to see who I really am, how fun! People are getting a little to addicted that they want to know, well since day one people have been asking me but that's nice a bet with PrettyBoy, that'll be going on my next update, for sure. And lastly to your question, yes you have talked to me but don't forget. I know you've talked to a lot of girls.

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 6:19 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Well to me Sugar it was dramatic, somehow someway.**_

**RamenIstheBESTNo1**: Oh that's good to know, FoxBoy and PrettyBoy have just come up with a bet to discover who Sugar really is and loser has to do whatever the winner says for a day. And to your answer, THAT'S AWESOME! I actually talked to Sugar. But you're right I talked to a lot of girls today.. and as for the love note. I didn't get to slip it in her locker, I forgot to write it. AND NO I'M NOT A STALKER!

_**Response to **_**Post****RamenIstheBESTNo1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 6:14 PM**

_**Subject**__**: Whatever floats your boat?**_

**SugarCoating**: Whatever you think Naruto, whatever you think.

…

_**Response to **_**Post****'****Announcement****'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:32 PM**

_**Subject**__**: (No Subject)**_

**Troublesome1**: What are you still doing? You heard her, she said stop. I'll laugh when you get caught missy.

_**Response to **_**Post****Troublesome1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:36 PM**

_**Subject**__**: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL '(NO SUBJECTING)' ME! OMG**_

**SugarCoating**: Me? What I'm doing? I'll tell you just how it is MR. I'm blogging, gossiping, and writing back to lazy old you! THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING. Psht , I'm not talking her warning. I'm not saying my name. I'm not saying anything personal, just gossip and only that. And I'm pretty sure you will and try and stop me and then get a detention for yourself, cough.

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:40 PM**

_**Subject**__**: (No Subject) again. Smile.**_

**Troublesome1**: Thanks for the info Sakura.

_**Response to **_**Post****Troublesome1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:44 PM**

_**Subject**__**: (No Subject) OH HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!**_

**SugarCoating**: Being the better person out of the both of us, I'll stop typing back. And, STOP CALLING ME THAT SHIKAMARU!

_**Response to **_**Post****SugarCoating**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:47 PM**

_**Subject**__**: (No Subject)**_

**Troublesome1**: Oh looky here, YOU JUST TYPED BACK. Sheesh. Stupid Sakura.

_**Response to **_**Post****Troublesome1**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:49 PM**

_**Subject**__**: I can't take it anymore can you please write a subject?!**_

**SugarCoating**: SHUT UP! You do not know how much I want to disown you as a friend right now. So find Blond! I'M NOT SAKURA! SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

…

_**Response to **_**Post****'****Announcement****'**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:50 PM**

_**Subject**__**: RIGHT ON!**_

**BeautifulSEXiiEhair**: Go Sugar! You tell Lady Tsunade! Oh PrettyBoy must be one hell of a bad boy, sounds yummy.

_**Response to **_**Post****BeautifulSEXiiEhair**

**Posted Wednesday, September 5 at 7:56 PM**

_**Subject**____**Mhm**___

**SugarCoating**: You have no idea…

…

I get up from my bed as I look over to my left there Tenten is, sleeping like a baby. But suddenly she stirrers and I jump off my bed not wanting to walk her up. Talking my laptop with me I walk out of our dorm with my key and laptop in hand as I walk down the halls. Suddenly I stop, I can feel it, someone's gaze as I look up over my shoulder there in all is sexiness SASUKE! I glance down at myself. Am I presentable?

Sigh.Sigh.Sigh.

No I actually look like a slut to be exact. I have booty shorts on and a tank top. Hey give me a break they're my sleeping clothes and quite comfortable so shut it!

"What are you doing..?" Oh god he has a Godly voice, damndamn stupid.

"… Uh… Nothing?" I say, I sound stupid. So stupid. Duh I am stupid, well not as stupid as Ino but still quite stupid. Nothing. Oh no nothing at all. I'm in slut clothes with my laptop and dorm key. He lifts his eyebrow at me. Damn that's sexy. Maybe he should be called SexyBoy?

"Oh I see? So you're out here, with your laptop, doing completely.. nothing.." He says oh so smoothly. If I wasn't in the position that's I'm in right now I'd gladly jump on him and kiss and maybe even rape him, but no.

"Well I came out here to uh.. take a walk!" Damn that's stupid. THINK BEFORE YOU TALK I say more like scream to myself.

"Oh in _those_ clothes. I see, do you have a corner job…?" EXCUSE ME? Did he just call me a prostitute? Oh no he didn't. Nonono damn I just embarrassed myself. And it'll happen more if this conversation keeps on going and further than it already has.

"NO! I it's just hot out." I say damn no it's not you'll be kind of cold in those clothes stupid THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!

"Oh I see, boyfriend?" Oh fuck no. ugh I'm not going to do IT!

"No… I just uh (THINK THINK!) well (COME ON YOU CAN DO IT) see.. (MAKE UP AN EXCUSE!) there.. (COME ON !) well you know there (OMG YOU'RE HOPELESS!) uhh.. there.. there's this really good… (you're completely dumb) really really good.. like really good (shoe store!) no (candy store) NO! (apple store?) NO! OMG. (STUPID YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSLELF!) I AM TALKING TO MYSELF! Wait no I'm not… uhhh well that I was trying to say is (come on you can do it) there's this really (come on!) I mean, there's this ice cream store that I wanted to go to after my jog so I'm wearing my jogging clothes! Yes that's it. (smooth.) THANKS! I mean yeah.." Is it just me or is it really hot in here because wow I think I embarrassed myself for my whole lifetime to come.

"Yeah.. are you okay? Do you need like fresh air because I think you're _crazy_." He looked at me like I had two heads. I'm so so so so SOOOO stupid!

"No, I'm not I'm really not. Well, the truth is (think before you speak, yes you can do think thinkthinkthink!) I like the view on the roof and it really relaxes me and helps me think. So I wanted to go up stairs and type what I'm thinking out… (on to your blog)" I say, now wow I just said a lie and the truth, at the same time.

"Really? I do the same, just not the typing part. Actually I was just about to go up to. Care to join?" He said, I think he was thinking he was going to get some from the clothes I'm wearing but no.

But when he took me hand, I didn't care. All that I wanted to do was be with him.

Him.

PrettyBoy.

Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

My crush.

My fantasy that's come true.

And with that one thing came to mind – really two but.

One; I'm anticipating to get a kiss from you tonight.

Two; PrettyBoy, you're going to be _blogged_.

-

**Okayokay so I can say that this is my first. Well the first that I actually posted and will be finishing. This ****story;**** 'The Little Things' will definitely be on first priority to finish. **** I've used up about maybe three or four hours of thinking time to write this and it took me about three hours to write/type****. This ****chapter**** is ****FOURTEEN**** pages! JEEZE! So please be kind and review (; THANKSSSS.**

**Well Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year! To cut it short, happy holidays to everyone! ENJOY:D**


End file.
